Hallway Sex Isn't Overrated
by Fiend Maz
Summary: Kinky, naughty, slutty, and basically written for the porn. What more could you want? NARUSASU.


**Title: **Hallway Sex Isn't Overrated

**Genre: **Romance and Comedy

**Pairing/s: **NaruSasu

**Warning:** Kinky, Naughty, Slutty and basically written for the porn. OOC Sasuke and Naruto.

**PORN BETWEEN TWO MEN. (Press the back button if you can't take it.)**

_Note: This is an edited repost as I deleted this story from this site for some reason._

* * *

"Just _ten_ more seconds…" Shikamaru groaned in anticipation.

"Ten more seconds is long my youthful friend!" Lee commented.

"Shut it, bushy brows." Kiba folded his hands and stared intently at the clock.

"Five… Four…" Sai counted with his creepy smile dutifully in place.

"Morons." Sasuke rolled his eyes and lay back on his chair but jerked back up abruptly when Sakura latched onto his shoulders when he got close enough. "Tch. Three…Two…"

Kiba grinned at him. "ONE!"

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

"FUCK YEAH!" Kiba jumped from his seat and ran out the class doors.

"AH! The youthful Kiba! We must all follow his awesome youth!" Lee exclaimed typically.

Sasuke droned him out and dashed out of the doors and away from his rabid fan girls.

"Sasuke, this is the wrong direction."

The raven halted and looked behind him straight into two stunning lavender eyes. "Hn" Sasuke righted his body into the correct direction and started walking once again.

Neji sprinted a bit until he fell into step beside the raven, cocking his head as he spoke. "The college students are coming here today…"

Sasuke didn't reply, opting to stare out the window as he walked and Neji fell silent, sensing his disinterest.

"Kyaaa! He's so hot!"

"Oh my god!"

"Take me!"

Sasuke's head snapped up and his body jerked as he heard the unmistakable voices of his fan girls but the sight he met made him gape in disbelief.

There, his rabid fan girls were, their backs to be more accurate, jumping up and down and for once, not because of him. "Is it my birthday today?" Sasuke asked in wonder.

Neji snorted beside him, tempted to tell the Uchiha that his fan girls were most likely going to become leeches on his birthday but instead he said, "I **told** you; the college students are coming here today so obviously your fan girls would drool over them."

"Tch. Good, I can walk without a worry then."

"I wouldn't bet on that." Neji said and he patted the Uchiha on his back.

"Why?"

Neji smirked. "Later, SASUKE!" He laughed cruelly as he walked away sure that he successfully caught the attention of the fan girls.

Onyx eyes widened. "Shut up!"

"Ah! Sasuke!"

Sasuke jerked his head to the owner of the voice with wide eyes.

Sakura Haruno, the leader of his fan club.

"Shit." Sasuke cursed and turned away, running for his life before Sakura could alert her 'evil minions' of his presence. He scowled at Neji's back that was slowly becoming smaller as the man continued his way towards the student council room. Spotting a corner straight ahead of him, Sasuke ran even faster, intent on losing his tail and turned at the corner sharply. Just as he did, he rebounded and fell hard on the floor, grabbing at his throbbing head with a grunt. With a grimace, Sasuke looked up at the hard and solid thing he hit, ready to curse it to all hell. However… it was more like, _who_ he hit rather than an it.

Sasuke licked his lips as he checked the person out; well-kept black shoes, semi-loose immaculate black pants and—Sasuke felt his breath hitch—a black school jacket thrown over a collared button up white shirt that was opened to reveal delicious looking tan abs. The muscles flexed and he continued up, his lips drying. He continued and slid his eyes over a perfectly tan throat on to – Sasuke's mouth ran dry – to a tongue poking out to lick peach pink lips and further on to liquid gold strands of spiky hair framing the most dazzling pairs of blue eyes he had ever seen looking straight at him.

"Hey, you alright?"

Sasuke gasped softly as the blonde beauty spoke and took another sharp intake of breath as he was held between thumb and forefinger by the chin and guided to look more directly at the tan god.

"What's wrong?"

The hand Sasuke used to rub his head with fell back down slowly as he stared – mesmerized – at the gorgeous eyes staring worriedly and a bit… lustfully at him. He swallowed audibly and stayed still, intent on not giving the college student any reason to move away.

"Hey blondie, nice catch! He's a fucking hottie."

Sparkling blue eyes turned away from onyx ones and Sasuke took the time to breathe in shakily before turning to the person that got the blonde's attention from him and raised his brow at what he saw. The person was also a college student, had grey slicked hair and was holding a pen that sported three sharp metals extending from the base on the side.

"Shut up, skeleton boy." The blonde stuck his tongue out and _god_ if Sasuke didn't want that pink tongue shining with saliva to lick him.

Sasuke shuddered as the dazzling blue eyes turned to him once more.

"Get that pale ass!" 'Skeleton boy' shouted.

Normally, as an Uchiha, Sasuke would've barbed an insult at the scum that dared call him such a preposterous thing but at the moment, he was too focused on the now cocky and lustful gaze thrown at him.

"Hey, what's your name?"

Oh god, those lips… "Sasuke."

The luscious lips parted to reveal a straight row of white teeth in a grin. "_Sasuke_, I'm Naruto."

Sasuke swallowed audibly again and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pulsing need of his erected dick. Something warm feathered over his lips and before the raven had a chance to open his eyes, lips pressed against his. Sasuke moaned in pleasure as an arm snaked around his waist to pull him flush against the older male. "Ah." He moaned as Naruto cupped his erection, massaging it. Sasuke gripped Naruto's jacket and grunted as the blonde started fiddling with his sac as well.

Naruto leaned away and broke the kiss, a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips.

Sasuke lowered his head to rest his chin on Naruto's shoulder, panting.

"I… Naruto… Ah! Nnn… I'm… this… We're in my school hallway!" He gasped out as Naruto started unbuckling his belt.

"Sasuke… that's what makes this all the more hot. Don't you want to let your fan girls see you being banged in the ass by me for anyone's and everyone's pleasurable viewing?" Naruto chuckled. "And of course, my own."

Besides...

Naruto smirked and eyed his other friends who were guarding both ends of the hallway to make sure they all wouldn't get in trouble. He severely doubted the rest of his friends who weren't busy guarding would not fuck anyone.

Sasuke whimpered. "Ahn…" He wrapped pale arms around the blonde.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's legs and guided them to grip on his waist, succeeding in pulling down the boy's pants to slide down his feet and on to the floor.

"AH!" Sasuke groaned beautifully as Naruto reached in his boxers and grabbed onto his cock and started yanking and stroking harshly.

They vaguely heard about five girls scream and Naruto looked around, noticing a few silent males lay back on the wall, looking at him. His friends who weren't guarding were near the wall watching him with smirks and – he grinned knowingly – groping high school boys as well.

Naruto licked his lips, tilting his head to look at Sasuke's onyx lust clouded eyes, panting parted cherry lips, slightly flushed cheeks and pale tempting exposed neck. He stuck his tongue out and laved at his finger, loving the shrieks of want the girls made and the grunt of lust the men gave. Deeming his finger wet enough, he inserted three, including his saliva covered one inside Sasuke's parted cherry lips.

"Mnnn…" Sasuke moaned, tasting Naruto as he licked the fingers in his mouth to make sure they were wet enough.

The blonde stroked the other's cock leisurely, his own cock throbbing, and waited a few minutes before speaking. "Grip on the wall ledge and stick your ass out." Naruto suspected Sasuke would have retaliated any other time but one look into the raven's lustful and pleasured eyes assured Naruto that this wasn't one of those times. Tan fingers slipped out of the warm mouth as Sasuke grabbed the wall ledge with both hands, lying his chin on it as well and stuck his ass out obscenely, begging Naruto to fuck him already. Not one to decline such a request, the blonde pulled down Sasuke's black boxers; the younger of the two helping him take it off. Naruto smirked at the perfectly round pale ass and slapped one side before inserting two fingers inside the pink hole in the middle of the cheeks.

"Ah. Shit!" Sasuke arched. "Nngg.." The fingers inside Sasuke moved slowly, as if mocking the asshole as another finger joined, stretching it even further.

The hotness was getting to Naruto and under the gazes of their onlookers he shoved his fingers in as deep as they could and pulled them out. Naruto leaned forward, his lips pressing against Sasuke's ears, and looked sideways at Sasuke's hooded eyes and panting features.

"Sasuke, get down on your knees and suck me off first. I can't fuck you if I'm not at the very least slick with your saliva."

The raven groaned before obediently turning around and dropping to his knees. Pale hands unbuttoned Naruto's black pants and slid down the zipper before pulling it down together with similarly coloured boxers, freeing the erected cock to bounce lightly in front of him. Sasuke felt his cheeks burn and he parted his cherry lip to suck at the angry red head of Naruto's cock.

Tan hands buried themselves in his hair, gripping harshly. "Mmm... so good, Sasuke..."

Sasuke whimpered but continued licking the underside of Naruto's well-endowed pulsing hot cock until the blonde manoeuvred him to swallow in the leaking cock and started to pull his head forward and backward. Sasuke didn't complain and dutifully made sure that Naruto's cock was well lubricated with his saliva. His cheeks were still burning with the feeling of so many eyes on him and Sasuke closed his eyes in an attempt to block everything other than Naruto. In that moment however, he felt the warm fingers buried in his hair descend to his cheeks, stroking gently, and he opened his eyes and looked up at the tan god.

"Go back to your position on the ledge."

Sasuke slid the now glistening saliva-lubricated cock from his mouth and resumed his earlier position. "Ah!" He gasped as he felt Naruto shove a thick tan finger up his asshole again.

"Mm. Tight again." Naruto grunted.

The finger plunged into him cruelly; making Sasuke shudder and gasp. He moaned loud as Naruto inserted two more fingers and immediately started to spread them inside. "N-Naruto..." Sasuke keened.

The blonde pulled his fingers out and positioned his cock.

Sasuke started to moan uncontrollably, pushing his ass outward, trying to get the tan cock inside.

Naruto grimaced at himself as he realized he had left Sasuke's shirt on. He reached over, and unbuttoned the shirt with one hand, tweaking a nub when he neared it.

"Unngg..." Sasuke twitched.

Had he not been focused on the pale hot sexy boy moaning and squirming below him, he might have noticed the masturbating watchers and his friends who were fucking some other freshmen.

Naruto moved as if in slow motion; his hand moving to Sasuke's cock, gripping it, his other hand finishing its duty in unbuttoning Sasuke's shirt, now held a firm grip on Sasuke's shirt from the back. Suddenly, Naruto jerked his hand away from Sasuke's body, the shirt in his hand following.

Sasuke's hands flew away from their grip on the ledge as he was jerked back with a harsh tug. His shirt ripped away from his body and his arms flung outward as his back slammed against Naruto's chest. A cannibalistic cry was released from Sasuke as the force of Naruto's pull made the latter's cock slide into him in one swift movement and caused Naruto's hand on his cock to jerk painfully and pleasurably.

Naruto threw the shirt behind him, ignoring the fan girls who immediately ran and fought over for it. He used his now free hand to keep Sasuke's body flushed against his own as he started to thrust in and out, puffs of hot air blowing against Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke mewled and writhed. "N-Naruto... Mmmnn." He slung his shaky right arm around Naruto's neck and passionately tried to ride the tan god.

Naruto, noticing this, smirked and gracefully moved over to the wall, slumping and allowing the raven to do what his heart desired.

"Nngg... Mmm... Ah!" The raven started moaning incoherently as he rode the blonde; using the arm he had over the blonde's neck as leverage.

"Yes. Ride me, bitch."

"Nnn..."

Naruto moved his hand on Sasuke's cock slowly, teasing the slit and squeezing at timely intervals.

"Naruto! Please..."

A smirk stretched the tan face. "Please what, Sasuke?"

"Harder..."

With an unholy smile, the blonde snapped his hips upward abruptly, gaining a loud cry of pleasure from Sasuke.

"There! Again! Please!"

Gaining rhythm, Naruto obliged, alternating his thrusts from shallow to deep, aiming for the bundle of nerves.

"Oh god, yes!" With his other arm, Sasuke gripped golden hair in his fist. He snapped his head back as Naruto started stroking faster and faster and lay his head on the strong shoulder.

Naruto mentally moaned when he looked at Sasuke's beautiful pale body; it was bared for all to see.

Cat calls from the students caught his attention and he looked up to a sight of a masturbating audience and his friends fucking others or each other.

The blonde smirked and trailed his free hand over to Sasuke's chest, heading straight to a perked nipple. He squeezed it harshly, rewarded with Sasuke's yelp and the jerk of his body.

Onyx eyes flew open at the continued abuse of his nipple; body jerking and writhing in the overload of pleasure.

"Look at me, Sasuke." Naruto murmured hotly to a pale ear.

As soon as Sasuke faced him, Naruto focused on the pink luscious lips of the boy. He leaned over to crash his mouth together with it.

"Mmmm..."

Sensing Sasuke's slight discomfort at the position, Naruto grabbed hold of Sasuke's hips.

"Ah." Sasuke moaned, lifting his legs.

Naruto's eyes twinkled as he saw the raven's intention. He secured his arms around sexy slim thighs, baring more of Sasuke's body than ever as he lifted and slammed the pale body to his cock. He felt the familiar tightening of his stomach; pleasure coiling tightly.

"Nnn..." The raven shoved his tongue in the blonde's mouth, body shuddering uncontrollably.

Naruto glided the fingers near Sasuke's sac across it to squeeze.

"Uagh!" Sasuke cried; the only warning Naruto got from the raven.

The glistening pale body arched, his lips leaving Naruto's. His mouth opened in a silent scream as his walls tightened on the blonde's cock. String after string of cum spurted out of his dick.

Naruto continued with more harsh thrusts until he felt his own release. With a grunt, he shot his cum straight inside the willing body in his tight hold, spreading the raven's thighs even more.

"N-Naruto..." Sasuke moaned pitifully as he slumped backwards.

Naruto slowly let the pale legs in his hold down and then wrapped his arms around the pale body to prevent the raven from falling.

Sasuke immediately snuggled up, wrapping his lean pale arms around the neck of the tan god, twisting his position as he did so. He laid a sloppy kiss on peach lips before burying his head in the juncture of the blonde's neck and shoulder before unceremoniously falling asleep from exhaustion.

Azure eyes blinked, glancing down at the relaxed form he was holding up. "Sasuke?" At the silence he received, Naruto stared disbelievingly at the sleeping raven.

A tall long haired brunette disbanded from the crowd and walked towards the duo. He stopped behind the blonde, laying a hand on the free broad shoulder. "Naruto,"

The blonde turned around slowly, careful not to wake Sasuke.

"Itachi! He just fell asleep." Naruto whined.

"That's my little brother, you moron." Itachi chastised.

"Oh. Well, he was hot and fuckable!" Naruto said defensively. "What do I do now?!"

Black-red eyes rolled. "Come on, my car's outside. Let's get my bro home." Itachi glanced around at the floor. "Make do with being naked; your clothes are gone." He glanced around again. "Predictably, so are my brother's. Pity." The brunette clucked.

Naruto made a motion with his head, sweeping his arm under the sleeping Uchiha to carry him out bridal style.

Itachi looked away, shaking his head, ad then lead the way silently, muttering all the way about idiot blondes and foolish horny little brothers.

* * *

A/N.

So, this story was submitted to a contest in DA a really long time ago. I don't even remember what contest it was and what it was about.

**Update:** An oneshot is on its way; I just need to finish it. Hehe. Also, I have a ygal! So I shall tell you all my username when I start using it. I _will _finish "Naruto:Vampire" – sooner rather than later.

**Announcement: **Also, I am officially going to announce that "Our Moments" will not have a sequel any more. It's too late for it and I'm sorry for those who wanted one!

_**.Yaoi Rebellion.**_

~Maz.

___All Rights Reserved © Maz 2010-2013_


End file.
